


Here you are, again

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Ottoman Empire, Paris (City), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reincarnation, multiple reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La prima volta che si rivedono è nel secolo successivo, in un posto che mai avrebbe pensato di visitare.





	Here you are, again

La prima volta che si rivedono è nel secolo successivo, in un posto che mai avrebbe pensato di visitare.

Francesco, anche se lo chiamano in maniera diversa adesso, vive lì ormai da anni e ha fatto cosa che non credeva possibili eppure bisogna pur sopravvivere, per questo quando gli viene annunciata quella visita si limita a sospirare, una più una meno non farà certo la differenza.

“Sapevo che si trattava di te, l’ho saputo nel momento in cui mi hanno parlato di te per la prima volta “sente una voce dietro di sé e per un istante si sente mancare la terra sotto i piedi, l’ultima volta che ha udito quella voce era stato poco prima di morire, quasi cento anni prima e ora … com’è possibile che anche lui sia qui?

“Ho un altro nome adesso “riesce a dire prima di voltarsi, e Lorenzo è lì, diverso ma uguale, con abiti assolutamente sbagliati e un volto nuovo eppure è sempre lui, Francesco riconoscerebbe quegli occhi dovunque.“Lo so bene, Scipione Cicala si addice molto al tuo volto nuovo, o dovrei dire Sinan? “risponde Lorenzo prima di avvicinarsi, il suo volto è diverso eppure emana lo stesso calore di un tempo, la stessa sicurezza di sé che tanto tempo prima, in un’altra vita, lo sedussero e poi lo portarono a odiarlo.“Preferirei che tu mi chiamassi con il mio nome, quello con cui ci siamo conosciuti “ammette Francesco, sarebbe così facile questa volta portare a compimento quello che aveva cominciato a Firenze, lo condannerebbero a morte ma almeno avrebbe portato Lorenzo con sé.“

Capisco Francesco, il mio nuovo nome invece mi piace, vivere qui ha … diversi vantaggi “lo lusinga Lorenzo prima di sfiorargli il volto con un gesto distratto.

“Credo di poterne intuire qualcuno “replica Francesco mentre la sua mano si chiude sul polso di Lorenzo, nuovi abiti, un nuovo volto e un nuovo nome eppure quello di fronte a lui è Lorenzo de’Medici, il suo Lorenzo de’Medici.“E ne avresti sempre dimenticato uno “risponde Lorenzo prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio, dopo i primi istanti di sorpresa Francesco si scopre a ricambiarlo, come tanto tempo prima, prima che le parole di Jacopo finissero per avvelenare il suo amore trasformandolo in odio, prima che il desiderio che provava per Lorenzo si tramutasse in fiele e veleno.Fanno all’amore lì, in quella stanza tra i cuscini e la decadenza orientale, il corpo di Lorenzo sopra il suo e le mani di Francesco sulla sua schiena a tracciare linee immaginarie e disegni invisibili. La bocca di Lorenzo sulla sua e le sue mani che lo esplorano, i corpi che si muovono all’unisono come se non avessero mai dimenticato quella danza primordiale, lui che va incontro alle spinte di Lorenzo con abbandono e l’altro che si muove come se ne andasse della sua vita, regalandogli l’inferno e il paradiso, riportandolo in vita e uccidendolo di nuovo ogni volta che tocca quel punto dentro di lui.

 

“Tutto questo non durerà “gli sussurra Lorenzo un giorno, e Francesco sa che ha ragione.

L’altro questa volta ha tutto, il denaro, il potere assoluto e lui, eppure Iddio non concede una tale felicità senza un prezzo, lui meglio di chiunque altro dovrebbe saperlo, lui che era stato così vicino a poter avere Lorenzo e poi aveva creduto di potersi liberare di lui.

“Sei ancora giovane, e sei il padisha “risponde Francesco prima di passare le mani sui capelli dell’altro, quella felicità gli è infinitamente preziosa, farebbe di tutto per poterla conservare come non è riuscito a fare.

“Cecilia ti detesta, e sappiamo entrambi perché “è la replica di Lorenzo, prolungare tutto quello è così difficile è stancante, ha potuto avere Francesco in questa vita ma non sa per quanto ed è per questo che ha voluto vivere appieno quel sentimento che nella sua vita precedente era stato costretto prima a vivere di nascosto e poi a dover negare. Non intende sprecare quell’opportunità ma sa anche di non avere abbastanza tempo, non hanno vissuto le vite di Selim e Scipione ma quelle che Francesco e Lorenzo avrebbero potuto vivere e quello è sbagliato. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo, ci pensa spesso ma ogni notte quando si incontrano per fare l’amore dimentica tutto, la sua determinazione di blocca sulle labbra di Francesco, il suo desiderio si infrange nei loro amplessi e i suoi intenti svaniscono quando raggiunge l’orgasmo scordando per l’ennesima volta di dover difendere Francesco.

“Non può farci niente “replica Francesco prima di cercare le sue labbra, Firenze sembra un sogno lontano, la congiura e la sua morte sono a malapena il ricordo, come se fosse la vita di qualcun altro e lui non vuole sprecare quell’occasione, non ora che finalmente possono stare in pace si dice mentre Lorenzo apre lentamente il piccolo flacone d’olio e si fa scivolare alcune gocce sulle dita facendolo fremere.

 

“Tutto finisce “dice Cecilia di fronte a lui.

“Non doveva andare così “replica Francesco osservando quel feretro di fronte a loro, una vita prima avrebbe goduto di quel momento, Lorenzo de’Medici morto, ma ora non riesce a trovare parole di gioia, solo cordoglio e un immenso dolore.

“Invece si, quale strana giustizia poetica, non credi Francesco de’Pazzi?” ed è allora che guarda Cecilia negli occhi, la guarda davvero e riconoscerebbe quello sguardo tra mille: Clarice Orsini, anche lei in un nuovo corpo e con un nuovo nome, quale beffa gli ha preparato il destino si dice mentre lei gli sorride.

“Tu qui? “e vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa ma gli mancano le parole.

“Io, ho sempre saputo di te, lui era felice e vi ho lasciato fare perché saperlo felice mi rendeva felice. Voi due avete vissuto una vita non vostra e io ho vissuto la mia, forse sarete più fortunati la prossima volta “si limita a dirgli Clarice con un sorriso e Francesco si domanda cosa davvero sapesse Lorenzo e cosa le abbia mai rivelato.

 

1890, Parigi

 

Non credeva di rivederlo, non con quel corpo eppure lui è lì, seducente, ammaliante e potente come solo Lorenzo potrebbe essere.

“Sapevo che ci saremmo rivisti, ho perso tre vite a cercarti” lo saluta Lorenzo prima di baciarlo, è così giovane, bello e con una vita in cui potrebbero … essere felici come non poterono mai a Firenze e come furono a Costantinopoli per lo spazio di un giorno.

“Non sapevo nemmeno come funzionasse “replica Francesco osservandolo, si sente ridicolo lì ma Lorenzo è con lui, di nuovo e tutto potrebbe tornare come prima.

“Sono con degli amici, il tempo di salutarli e arrivo “risponde Lorenzo prima di fargli un baciamano e salire sulla sedia alla ricerca di qualcuno. Era sicuro di averlo trovato un secolo prima a Praga ma quando aveva visto Francesco non aveva avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi, vent’anni spesi alla sua ricerca e tre ore passate ad osservarlo dal suo palco all’opera senza avere il coraggio di parlargli o semplicemente farsi vedere.

Francesco vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa ma poi Lorenzo lo bacia e dimentica tutto. Il tragitto fino a casa dell’altro non sarà mai in grado di ricordarlo, ricorda però i baci che si scambiano, le mani di Lorenzo su di è e il modo in cui si struscia contro l’altro strappandogli gemiti e ansiti, come se non fosse cambiato nulla, come se fossero ancora a Costantinopoli durante quella vita rubata o a Firenze, prima dei rancori di Jacopo, dei matrimoni e della congiura, quando tutto era così facile. Lorenzo ha appena il tempo di chiudere la porta che Francesco quasi si getta sulle labbra. Fanno all’amore in maniera frenetica, prima Francesco disteso sul tavolo che scricchiola ad ogni affondo di Lorenzo, poi Lorenzo sul letto, la sua schiena illuminata dal biancore della luna mentre Francesco lo possiede con spinte vigorose e forti, i gemiti dell’altro mandano brividi lungo la sua schiena.

Lorenzo geme il suo nome quando raggiunge l’apice del piacere, le mani appoggiate alla testiera del letto e Francesco che cerca le sue labbra in un bacio vorace quando poco dopo lo segue, i loro corpi che sembrano ricordare tutto dell’altro.

 

I rancori, le inimicizie e l’odio che provavano sembrano essere tornati, più potenti, più forti che mai e Lorenzo sa che non dovrebbe sprecare quell’opportunità ma è così stanco.

Rivedere Novella è stato gradevole, saperla con Francesco molto meno ma forse questa volta i due sono destinati ad essere felici, come una vita prima lui e Lucrezia lo sono stati. Francesco però non voleva quello, Lorenzo sa bene cosa voleva l’altro, che lottasse per quel sentimento come a Firenze non fu possibile, che facesse qualsiasi cosa ma Lorenzo non ne ha voglia, non in questa vita almeno. Per questo quel giorno si limita a subire le spinte di Francesco limitandosi a gemiti e ansiti, Praga non gli è mai sembrata così invitante.

“Dì qualcosa o non mi rivedrai più” lo minaccia Francesco quando hanno terminato, il suo sapore ancora sulla sua pelle.

“Vai da lei, forse in questa vita siete destinati a stare insieme” si limita invece a dire Lorenzo, Francesco vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, qualunque cosa ma non riesce a trovare le parole e la porta non è mai stata così invitante. Lorenzo beve, in questa vita non ha mai bevuto così tanto ma ne ha bisogno, le continue vite in cui incontra Francesco prima o poi commette un errore e fa male, ogni volta fa male.

 

2018, Firenze

 

“Dove tutto è cominciato” gli sussurra Francesco questa volta osservandolo e Lorenzo sorride, il destino è certamente il miglior burlone del mondo si dice.

“E dove abbiamo pensato che potesse finire “sussurra prima di baciarlo, questa volta non vuole commettere errori, non lui almeno.

Per fortuna abita lì vicino si dice prima di chiudere la porta, le labbra di Francesco sulle sue, i loro corpi che si muovono in sincrono e gli abiti che cadono mentre si dirigono verso la camera da letto. Fanno all’amore una, due, tre volte, Lorenzo non ricorda più dove comincia un orgasmo e dove ne finisce un altro, ricorda solo il corpo di Francesco, le sue mani esperte che lo esplorano, i baci carichi di passione, i movimenti dell’altro quando Lorenzo entra dentro di lui accolto da un calore familiare, le sue spinte decise e i gemiti di Francesco, gli occhi di Francesco che lo implorano e tutto quello che potrebbero dirsi e non vogliono. Francesco disegna linee sulla sua schiena e Lorenzo non riesce ad impedirsi di gemere quando l’altro gli pianta le unghie nelal schiena, piacere e dolore, quello che si sono sempre scambiati in tutte le loro vite, fin dall’inizio.

“A cosa pensi? “mormora a Francesco mentre gli accarezza i capelli distrattamente quando hanno finito, o si stanno prendendo una pausa.

“Ai tramonti sul Mar di Marmara, alle mattine di Belleville … e alla neve di Praga “risponde Francesco mentre si gode le sue attenzione, ancora un po’ e farebbe le fusa pensa Lorenzo.

“Tu sapevi di Praga? “domanda Lorenzo sorpreso.

“Ti ho visto quella notte, e ti ho atteso per dieci anni ma non sei mai venuto “ammette Francesco e Lorenzo sospira, tutto sbagliato, è sempre tutto sbagliato.

“Non voglio fare lo stesso errore, non voglio commettere lo stesso errore due volte “confessa mentre Francesco si sistema sopra di lui, dove tutto è iniziato pensa prima di portare le mani sui fianchi dell’altro.

“E infatti ne facciamo sempre diversi, ma … qui è diverso, qui siamo veramente a casa e forse questa volta andrà diversamente” replica Francesco prima di calarsi sulla sua erezione strappandogli un gemito.

Forse ha ragione, forse si stanno solo illudendo ma Lorenzo non vuole pensarci, non adesso, non mentre le sue mani corrono ai fianchi di Francesco e le loro bocche si uniscono ancora, questa volta non vuole commettere errori, non in questa vita


End file.
